Constance Hardbroom out of school
by bob-fred93
Summary: A look at Constance Hardbroom's life outside of school.  Rated T for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Her lips stained the colour of red wine and her hair tied up into an obsessively neat bun was the way that Constance Hardbroom presented herself to the world almost every day of her life. It was only when she was sure she was alone that she let her true self shine through.

It was about one o'clock in the afternoon on the first day of the summer holidays and Constance was just arriving home. She missed this place when she was at Cackle's. It was the only place she could really be herself.

It seemed very unlike Constance to have pictures littering her shelves and windowsills but she did. There were pictures of her family and friends covering every possible surface, this was completely different to her room at the academy. At the academy she had nothing personal at all in her room, it would just seem unprofessional and distract her from her work.

After changing out of her usual long, tight, black dress and high heels into some more comfortable jeans and her favourite purple hoody, Constance decided to go and check her mail while watching TV.

Most of the pile of mail consisted of mindless junk mail but a few handwritten letters and post cards stood out against all of the other rubbish.

Constance knew who the handwriting belonged to as soon as she saw it on the first envelope. It was her little sister's this was what it was like every time Constance got home from school. A metre high pile of letters and post cards from Violet to update her on where she was and what she was doing at that moment in time. 'Why were these not sent to the academy?' I hear you ask. Well as we all know Constance is a private person and so of course her sister knew and understood that too. This is why she sent the letters to Constance's home instead as she knew that the letters were something Constance looked forward to all of term time and that they were the first thing she turned her attention to once she was home.

Violet was Constance's best friend, little sister and also she was the person Constance loved more than anything else in the world. Constance missed Violet when they were apart and that was why she was brought so much joy with the last letter that she opened.

Dear Constance,

I have missed you, it seems like forever since we last saw each other. Right at this minute I'm in Africa – again… It's so beautiful here. I wish you would come out with me and see it some day. I'm sure you would love it too. I have enclosed some pictures of my recent "adventures", I hope you like them.

I know you won't get this letter until you get home from school but when you do can you give me a call. I would like to discuss something with you.

Lots of love Xxx Violet Xxx

P.s. Don't look so worried big sis…it's nothing bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Constance called her sister as soon as she put the letter down. Despite her sister's note telling her not to, Constance was worried. Her sister never wanted to speak to her on the phone. Normally she would just show up, randomly, at the house and stay for a while before disappearing off to some wild and exotic place.

This was unusual!

This wasn't like Violet at all!

…

When Violet answered the phone she sounded very cheerful. After about twenty minutes of 'how are you?'s and 'what have you been up to?'s Constance finally asked the question that was on her mind.

"So what did you want to discuss?"

"Oh it was just I was wondering if I can come and visit you for a few days?" she asked, sounding very unsure of herself.

"Of course you can", Constance squealed in a very excited, very un-Constance like way. "You know you can come here any time you want."

"Yeah I know but can I bring a friend with me this time?" she asked.

"Yes that's fine. When will you get here?" Constance asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow at about 11 in the morning."

They both said their goodbyes and put the phone down and Constance decided to go shopping for some food.

By the time she reached the checkouts Constance's trolley was filled with many things that you would not expect of her such as sweets, crisps and the big one…alcohol.

After paying and putting her bags into her car, she decided she was going to go for a walk when she got home because it was a nice day.

Halfway through her walk Constance realised something, this 'friend' that her sister was bringing with her was more than just a friend, she was her girlfriend. This didn't really bother Constance that much, she had known that her sister was gay since they were teenagers and she had met many of Violet's girlfriends, but for some reason she felt this one was going to be different to the rest.


End file.
